Voltron oneshot collection
by Alumina
Summary: A collection of really short oneshots. First two feature Lance losing to food in some form or another. (Will update summary later on). I do not own any part of the Voltron franchise.
1. Pop-Tart

**My friend got into Voltron recently (about two weeks ago...). I'm still having a few problems with writer's block, so I'm hoping this is better than I'm thinking it is. There will probably be OOCness.**

 **The idea for this originally came from one of Kimiko Heroux's tumblr account (Kimikoheroux).**

* * *

It had been peaceful that morning, until they heard Lance yelling in pain from the kitchen.

"What happened?!"

Lance was blowing on his fingers, "It burned my hands!" Or at least that's what they thought he said. It sounded as if his tongue was burned.

"…Did you burn yourself with a Pop-Tart again?" Keith asked.

"I told Shiro. He just shook his head and walked away."

"We told you not to do that," Hunk said, _"Are those mine?"_

Lance waved him off, "You worry too much." Behind him more Pop-Tarts popped out of the toaster.

"Maybe you should wait a bit," Pidge said.

"Fine, I will." And so he waited. For an exact total of five seconds.

Keith sighed and walked away. Pidge looked around, "Rover? Where'd you go?" She wondered off.

Hunk glanced back at Lance, "Wait until the last one cools off." He left, leaving Lance alone.

Lance stared at the Pop-Tart. … … … …That was long enough. The strawberry ones didn't heat up as much, right?


	2. Whipped Cream prank

**This is another oneshot I wrote, again originally coming from Kimikoheroux. This one is based later in the series than Pop-Tart. There will probably be OOC-ness.**

* * *

Lance peeked into the lounge room. _There he was._ Keith was dozing on one of the couches. Lance shook the can of whipped cream.

"What are you doing?"

Lance yelped, spinning around, hiding the can behind his back, "Nothing!"

Pidge stared at him, "Remember what happened last time? Don't do it."

"I know better now. Stay on the other side." He nodded.

Pidge sighed, "Just don't do it." She walked away.

Lance waited until Pidge was out of sight and snuck into the lounge. Keith still slept, one hand laying open on the armrest. But just to be sure Lance poked him a few times. No reaction. _Perfect._ He filled Keith's hand with a towering pile of whipped cream. He took out a long feather and brushed it under Keith's nose. _"This is going to be epic!"_

Keith's hand twitched and slowly moved. It turned into a fist and punched Lance in the face, knocking him over.

Keith stared down at him, got up, and walked away.

* * *

 **I don't know when I'll be updating this again. As long as they can be really short I could write suggestions.**


	3. Popcorn

**I wasn't going to post this today because I couldn't figure out a good ending when I first wrote it out.**

 **I'm hoping this is better than I think it is.**

 **Warning! Do not attempt the following at home!**

"Can I add stuff?" Lance asked, watching as Hunk poured oil and popcorn kernels into a pot on the stove.

"No."

"But _why?_ "

"Because the last time you added chili powder you managed to burn a hole through the pot."

"I didn't know that would happen."

Hunk set a timer, "When this goes off come and find me. I will add the spices you want." He left, glancing back a few times, "Don't add any."

Lance waited until he was gone and looked through the glass lid. Kernels covered the bottom in an even layer. _He wanted more than that…._ He looked at the bag on the countertop. Popcorn wouldn't count as chili powder. He sped-read over the instructions. One cup popcorn kernels made ten cups popped popcorn. That sounded better. Only… how much was a _cup?_

He looked through the cupboards. It couldn't be a coffee mug, those weren't big enough. _That one!_ In the back was a giant thermos. He poured the rest of the bag into it, it not even coming up half-way. He opened another bag and poured that in. There was a good handful left over in the bag, so he added that in, too. A little extra wouldn't matter. The pot was now over half-full.

Much better.

And Keith had mocked him about not knowing how to cook. To be on the safe side, he turned up the heat and poured what he thought was the correct amount of oil.

A moment or two later the timer buzzed, just as popping started. He didn't need to get Hunk. He could do this by himself. He removed the lid, and popcorn began erupting out. It didn't stop until the floor was covered in a layer of knee-deep popcorn.

Lance looked up at the doorway. Hunk stared at the popcorn. Pidge was shoving as much as she could into her pockets.

"What did you do?" Keith asked.

"I added one cup."

"How big was the cup?"

Lance picked up the thermos, "The size doesn't matter, does it?"

Keith face-palmed.


	4. Marshmallow

**I had the idea for this one for a while, but I didn't get around to writing it...**

 **I've been having writer's block problems so I'm hoping this is better than I think it is.**

 **Warning! Do not attempt the following at home! Could result in injury and property damage!**

Pidge walked past the kitchen, glancing in just in time to see Lance carrying bags of marshmallows. _She was going to regret asking..._ "What are you doing?"

"Marshmallows expand when you heat them up," Lance shoved all of the bags into the microwave, "I want big marshmallows." He set the timer to what Pidge hoped wasn't all nines and the heat to what she hoped wasn't high.

Pidge silently thanked whatever force had prevented Lance from thinking of using the oven. "…You opened the bags, right?"

Lance turned to her, "…No, why?" He didn't notice the expanding bags pressing against the glass window behind him.

Pidge backed away, "No reason." She ran down the hall, not making it very far when a loud _BANG!_ came from the kitchen. She went back, peeking inside. Thick, charred goo oozed down the walls and anything that had been in range, smelling of burnt marshmallow and melted plastic. "…Lance?"

One of the cupboard doors beneath the sink opened, "I'm okay." It closed.

"You're going to want to clean this up before it dries."

The door opened, "Why?" It closed.

"Because when it cools it's going to get really hard and stick to everything even more."

The door opened, "I can use hot water." It closed.

"…If it cools while you're in there you're going to get trapped. Everyone will know you did this."

"…Okay…" Lance carefully got out, avoiding any marshmallow pools. "Next time I'm filling the oven."


	5. Alternate Reality?

**I haven't posted in a while. I had problems with writer's block, computers deciding not to work, and then headaches that prevented me from being able to type (screens make my headaches worse)**

 **I wrote this one a while ago after I finished watching season two.**

 **This is based late season two (so there will be spoilers)**

* * *

They sat in the lounge, half-listening to Slav rant about alternate realities, or something or other, they had lost track. He toyed with a puzzle box that, according to Pidge, had been designed to be impossible to solve.

Lance looked up at Hunk, "Why are we babysitting him?"

"I think it's because he's been annoying Shiro."

He looked back down at the chess game between him and Keith. Keith was still studying the board.

Pidge looked up from the robot she was working on, "How different are the realities from this one?" She ignored the looks she got.

"You will not like this," Slav said, staring at the puzzle box, "In one of them you are a girl."

Pidge frowned, "What?"

Slav didn't hear her, "And I see that Keith has not told Allura his feelings for her."

" _What?!"_ Lance looked back and forth between Slav and Keith.

"Checkmate."

Lance gaped at the board.

Keith turned to Slav, "What are you talking about?"

"The leader and Paladin of the Black Lion cares for her," Slav looked up, "…is this that reality?"

"No."

Lance sighed in relief, "The Black Lion's Paladin is…." he hesitated. They all slowly looked at the doorway, where Shiro stood, glaring at Slav, until he noticed everyone looking at him. He backed away out of sight.

Lance looked back at Slav, "How many realities does Allura love me? Most off them?" He smiled.

Slav blinked, "You do not want to know."

* * *

 **In the original version of Voltron Keith was the leader and Paladin of the Black Lion. From what I can tell by reading the summary on Wikipedia he did care for Allura to an extent.**

 ** _Sven_** **was the Paladin of the Blue Lion (for a while, anyway).**

 **I can see Shiro x Allura being possible.**

 **I can't see Lance x Keith, though. I see more of a love-I hate you/I hate you more relationship.**


	6. Hot doesn't equal attractiveness

**(Please do not try this at home)**

 **This would probably be based either before or very early season one.**

* * *

"Hey, Pidge."

Pidge looked up from her laptop. Lance leaned against the door frame, smiling widely. She looked back down. "I'm not going to reprogram something to attack Keith every time he says something you don't like."

"You can do that? I mean… We'll get to that later. The washing machine can make your clothes more attractive."

Pidge slowly stopped typing and looked up, "What?"

He nodded, "Come and see."

Pidge followed him to the laundry room, where he pointed to the settings. "See? It can make your clothes cold, cool, warm, or hot." The dial was set to hot.

"That's for the water temperature."

He didn't hear her, already in mid-sentence, "-white goes with everything. I put my lucky red socks to make them _even more_ hot." He nodded.

"...Those aren't the ones you've never washed, are they…?"

He opened the washer, "Is this why Hunk doesn't let me do the laundry?" He pulled out a pink shirt and yelped, _"What?!"_

Pidge stared at the now very pink load of clothes, "Your lucky socks aren't so lucky."


	7. Marker

**This one could be based late season two or beyond.**

 **Some spoilers for season two.**

* * *

" _Who did this?!"_ Lance glared at Hunk and Pidge. His face was covered in marker scribbles.

"I've been baking all morning," Hunk said, setting a pan of cookies on the counter-top.

Pidge looked between a book and a sheet of paper, "I've been translating recipes."

"...Where's Keith?"

"He's been training for hours and if it were him he would have written words."

"True..." Lance picked up one of the cookies, immediately dropping it and blew on this fingers. It was then that he noticed the pile of cooled cookies, "Maybe Slav did it."

"Probably not," Hunk said.

"He _could_ have."

Pidge looked up, "He wouldn't because in an alternate reality the toxins in the ink would make you go insane and or turn into a mutated monster. And then you would kill us all."

"But then who _did_ do it?"

* * *

 **Any thoughts on who could have done it?**


	8. (Untitled)

**This one is based between episodes 5 and 6 of season three.**

 **I'm not sure what the length of time is between season two and three...**

 **I don't know how the quality of this one is compared to my previous ones. This is the first story I've typed without writing it in a notebook in years. This is also the first story I've written in a while. Everything I've posted recently was written a while ago.  
**

* * *

Pidge read the data on her computer, watching for any patterns. She sat near the Galra fighter ship that Shiro had stolen before they found him.

She didn't look up as Lance walked over. "You can't fly it yet. Galra scanners don't detect their own ships as a threat. I'm supposed to see how to add this to the Lions."

"Do you think Shiro still wants it? Because if he doesn't..."

Three days earlier, after months of searching they had, finally, found Shiro after he had been following them in the fighter ship for over a week. He didn't say much about what had happened, only that he managed to escape and had to go back to steal one of the ships so he could get to them.

"I don't know. He's been mostly sleeping."

"If he doesn't, I could take it," he looked at it, nodding, "Give it a new paint job, reupholster the seat with leather, give it a fancy hood ornament," he nodded. "Girls are impressed by that kind of thing, right?"

"Not when it's a _Galra_ ship."

"…Oh… maybe if it was remodeled..."

"Don't make any plans yet." She chose not to tell him he was the third person who had asked her if Shiro still wanted it.

* * *

 **I think season three was more used to set up plot lines for season four, possibly for the rest of the series. I'm getting worried that something really bad will happen to Shiro.**

 **Bad things happened to him in GoLion and the original Voltron, so...**

 **I also feel like the plot line introduced in episode four (the alternate reality one) isn't finished...**

 **I'm really tempted to start writing a Voltron fanfiction that goes along with the series. I have thought about it, and the main problem is that the main character, an OC, would not become a Paladin, so she wouldn't add much to the series unless there would be a reason why the Galra would want her (and the furry chinchilla-cat-thing she would get for a pet).**

 **This will be the last one for a little while. I have ideas for another one but I'm not sure how to start it yet...**


	9. Cake

**Wow it's been a while since I wrote anything….**

 **I have a lot of nervous energy built up in anticipation for season six coming out tomorrow (I'm assuming something really bad is going to happen), so in hopes of burning some of that energy off I wrote this.**

 **This is based during season five or very soon after, so there are some spoilers.  
**

* * *

Lance set the cake down to cool, "This one looks okay."

Pidge looked between the three cakes, "Why do the other two look like something blew up? And where did the first one you made go?"

Lance shrugged, "It works better when I pour everything. The recipes never turn out…."

"You use the wrong size cup."

"It doesn't say if it's a tea cup or a cup you can fit your head in," he stacked the dirty dishes on top of even more in the sink.

Pidge looked around at the counter-tops and walls covered in flour and cake batter, "….You put everything away _exactly_ where it's supposed to go, right?"

Lance flinched, "I promised Hunk I would be careful." He glanced at the mountain of dirty dishes.

Pidge sighed, "I'll help."

As soon as they were finished cleaning, Hunk and Allura came in, and either leaned against a wall or the counter-top, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked.

"We will be," Hunk said, "I'm not sure about the others..."

Pidge glanced at the cakes, "What happened?"

"They locked Lotor in one of the training areas and are guarding the doors," he looked over at Allura, "Do all Galra react that way to sugar?"

She shook her head, "Only a few."

"It can't be that bad," Lance said, "Keith never-"

Matt rushed in, "Is there more cake?!"

Pidge pushed one of the deformed cakes towards him, "Is everything okay?"

He took the cake and nodded, "Just a hostage exchange." He flinched when Shiro shouted for him to come back, "...Make more." He ran down the hall.

"...I'm going to go help," Pidge followed him.

Allura turned to Hunk, "Where did he get the first one?"

* * *

 **I head-canoned that Lance is good at cooking as long as he doesn't follow the recipe because he will second guess the measurements. Instead he's very good at judging amounts by pouring them. That Hunk needs everything to be in a certain place in the kitchen.**

 **And that Lotor has a sweets weakness – but should sugar should be kept as far away from his as possible (and he will have no memory of what happened during the sugar rush).  
**


End file.
